The Shared Bed
by earinabox
Summary: A series of three one shots centered on Finnick's work in the capital.
1. Chapter 1

"You'll make off like a bandit in the Capitol, Finnick. Everyone will want a piece of you."

"I don't need money."

"Of course you don't. The Capital, on the other hand, does."

"I won't do it. That's the deal, when you win the Capital leaves you alone." Finnick shook his head, crying.

"You don't have a choice. Who do you love more, your mother or your father?"

"I don't know." Finnick looked confused.

"That's a shame. They'll have a fifty percent chance of killing the one you love more. If you did know, they'd kill the one you love less. I find we have a bigger bargaining chip that way."

"Please- please don't."

"I've seen many people in your place, Finnick. All of them resisted at first. They all thought they could somehow weasel out of it. Let me tell you now. I own you. Do you hear me? I want you to tell me what I said." Finnick sobbed, trying to speak. The man grabbed his face. "Tell me what I said."

"You own me."

"Good. Remember that." The man let go, and looked softly at the boy. "They'll all love you. You'll be the crown jewel of my collection." The man looked to his avox. "Clean him up. I want him to look spectacular for his first client."

Finnick looked up. "Who is she?"

"He is a prominent business man. I'm sure you'll learn more about him. I've heard he's quite the talker." Finnick shuddered. "Don't be squeamish Finnick. All orientations are valid if one has enough money."

Later that night, Finnick slipped out of the man's bed and walked to his balcony. His avox stared; maybe she had been tempted by it too. He looked over, and put his foot on the short wall separating him and a broken neck. Finnick stared and wondered before returning to the bed. He had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick closed his eyes and listened for the tell-tale rusling, the shallow breathing. He threw his trident into the brush, and heard a cry of pain. A figure shot out of the thicket.

 _Yes, Finnick would do well. Already, offers were pouring in to buy the boy's body, whether alive or dead._

Finnick ran after the girl, putting all his strength into his legs. A small dribble of blood showed him the path he had to take. Soon, it would all be over.

 _Even he had to admit the boy was handsome. The boy was also utterly without morals. He would serve the Capitol well._

The girl was in sight now. She had a knife in hand and a backpack slung over her shoulder.

 _Snow looked down on those who bought and sold sex, but he recognised its value. The blackmail material and monetary gain from this boy would be enormous._

Finnick lept at the girl, throwing her to the ground. The knife slashed against him, striking his face, his arms. These were only superficial wounds. Finnick could deal with a couple of scratches.

 _Snow winced as he watched the boy's face be lacerated. He needed that face to stay pretty._

Finnick bashed the girl with the blunt side of his trident. Her hands dropped the knife, but went up to his throat. An iron grip crushed into his neck.

 _The girl was too plain to win. He had made sure the Gamekeepers knew that._

Black spots danced at the edge of Finnick's vision. His hand reached out, looking for something to grab.

 _He was disappointed in the boy. What had all the training been for if he couldn't subdue a little girl?_

His hand wrapped around the hilt of the girl's knife. He pulled it up before stabbing into the girl's eye.

 _Finally. This was great television._

Finnick gasped as air reentered his lungs. He fell off the girl, and she stood up, screaming in pain.

 _Perfect._

Finnick slashed at the girl, only succeeding in cutting the arms she had thrown up to defend herself.

 _Finish her now, Finnick._

He grabbed the girl and threw her, pushing her into a tree. He slammed her head into it again and again, trying to subdue the struggling woman.

 _Do it._

Finnick's arms wrapped around her head before twisting violently. Her body slumped immediately, and a cannon boomed.

 _Snow watched the hovercraft pull away. It was a shame, almost. The girl had certainly had spirit. But he had his weapon now. The residents of the Capitol wouldn't be able to resist this one._


End file.
